Grif (The Forgotten)
, ボク |height = 4'5" |weight = 68 lbs |hair = Orange |eye = Green |rank = Regular Soldier in the |organizations = Cooler's Empire (727 - 765 Age) |food = Space candy, space trash |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Lounging, napping, not working, eating, watching space television |family = Mullpy (captain) }} Grif (グリフ, Gurifu) is a Space-badger in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the third saga and is introduced in the chapter "Haunting Memory". Overview Appearance Grif is a Space-badger. He is a small orange creature, with a very round head and long ears. He wears the full standard Cooler armor, consisting of a chest harness, crotch guard, side guards, helmet, scouter, and blaster. Like his skin color, his armor is orange, with black overlay. He can fly unassisted, but usually chooses not too. Grif can use a few basic ki attacks without his blaster, but he prefers his blaster because he is lazy and does not wish to expend much energy. Grif's scouter is orange. Personality Grif is a very loud, obnoxious, sarcastic soldier. He is very impulsive and brash. He is fearless in a way, and perhaps stupid, because he does not take into account who he backtalks. He will readily shout at and insult anyone who makes fun of him, even if they are stronger than him. He is also very lazy, and this originally allowed Ledas into the camp, as he snuck past the sleeping Grif. History 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Stomping Grounds Saga' Grif was one of the first soldiers met by Ledas on the The Stomping Grounds. He was a soldier under Captain Mullpy, and the only soldier of that captain's garrison to survive Ledas' attack. He was no match for Ledas, so he used a strategy that consisted of insults and running away. It did not work out very well, and he was defeated by the Saiyan boy by being hit into a mountain. However, Ledas underestimated Grif after defeating him. After Ledas barely escaped Cooler's attack, Grif returned. Grif attacked Ledas again, though this time with he used his important stasis attack. After Ledas was put into stasis, Grif attacked him again, and was certain he killed the boy. Twenty-one years later, Grif was amongst the soldiers on the planet who was forced to train to become stronger. He was severely out of shape, and had a power level which was significantly lower than the average. He was killed during his training. While his death wasn't of importance to his peers, it caused Ledas' stasis to end, and indirectly caused every Stomping Grounds soldier's death. Techniques * * *Private Grif Proudly Presents: Grif's Motherf***ing Stasis Bomb * Trivia *Grif's name is based off of the fruit "fig". Probably. *Grif is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. *Grif's theme is Blood Gulch Blues. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:New Characters Category:Fighters Category:Cooler's soldiers Category:Son